Sri Lanka (Parakramabahu I)
Sri Lanka led by Parakramabahu I is a custom civilization by Light in the East, with contributions from Leugi, Bane_, Viregel, JFD, and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Colombo with Srinagar. Overview Sri Lanka Sri Lanka is a large island off the coast of India, and while they are geographically close, they have rarely been united. An incredibly diverse island, Sri Lanka’s history stretches back over three thousand years, having taken part in historical events such as the Silk Road and the Second World War. Over time, Sri Lanka has seen many states rise and fall. These include the Anuradhapura Kingdom, which was named for its capital city and completely based on the island of Sri Lanka, and the Chola Dynasty, which invaded using its massive navy from the south of India. Sri Lanka has also been subject to European colonisation, which started in the 17th and 18th centuries with the ever-increasing Portuguese presence. The island was also taken over by the British Empire, as part of the British Raj; the colonial rule of India. Sri Lanka achieved independence in 1948, and declared itself a republic in 1972. However, through the latter half of the 20th century to 2009, a brutal and bloody civil war was fought between the Sri Lankan government and the separatist Tamil Tigers movement. Parakramabahu I Parakramabahu I, the only monarch of Sri Lanka to ever receive the title of "the Great" was the most influential and powerful leader of the island. As the king of Polonnaruwa he was able to unify the three kingdoms on the island, becoming one of the last monarchs to do so. He is known for his reconstruction projects. Dawn of Man Blessings upon you, great king Parakramabahu I, king of Polonnaruwa. You were the king of Ceylon from 1153 to 1186, and the things you accomplished during that time truly gave only you the right to call yourself "the great" among all other kings of that divine island. According to old chronicles, your birth was predicted by a godly figure in your father's dreams. You spent most of your youth in the courts of your uncles, learning leadership and the basics of administration. You later succeeded your uncles while greatly improving their lands, bringing delight to all of their people. After you rose to rule the lands you managed to unite the three sub kingdoms and crown yourself as the exalted king of Sri Lanka. Your rule was marked by multiple wars against your adversaries such as the kingdom of Bagan in which you prove to be more than a worthy leader to your people. You began the renovation and reconstrouction of major cities and sites all across the island, such as Anuradhapura, the ancient capital of Sri Lankan kings. Your reign ended in 1186 with your death. Unfortunately your successors didn't manage to accomplish nearly as many feats as you and Sri Lanka went into decline. Oh, great and wise Parakramabahu, will you truly allow this to be the end of you and your people? Or will you take fate into your hands once again and create a beautiful future for you and your subjects once more. Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Halt, foreigner. You are entering the rich island of Sri Lanka, and I Parakramabahu, as her ruler, will not tolerate any villainous acts. Introduction: Welcome, stranger. The gods have led you to this magnificent island we call our home. Defeat: It appears I have been bested, however I feel no fear as I know that my people will be led by a ruler more competent than I. Defeat: How!? Are you even human!? Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Renovate Capital Our once proud capital is in a horrible state. We need to prioritize the renovation of the city as soon as possible. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Sri Lanka * Capital must have at least 10 population * May only be enacted once * Player must be in the Renaissance era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Begins a Golden Age. Legalize official use of multilingualism The minorities in our empire are in a state of discomfort due to their language not being allowed in our empire. We should legalize the official use of minority languages to satisfy them. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Sri Lanka * Must have at least two religions present in the empire * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * All Science Buildings (Libraries, Universities, Public Schools and Research Labs) yield +1 Culture and +1 Happiness. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now practicing Angampora and eating your coconut curry. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * COF: Author, Art (icon, leaderhead), Pedias (Vatadage, Balata) * regalmanemperor: Art (Map), XML, Diplomacy lines * Leugi: Art (leaderhead, icons) * JFD: Lua * bane_: Lua * Viregel: Pedias (Parakramabahu, Sri Lanka) * Danrell: Unit model * CharlatanAlley: DOM Voiceover * Derek Fietcher: Peace Theme * Crusader Kings II: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:Bharata Cultures Category:61 Civ Battle Royale